C1. Objectives, Specific Aims and Approaches The Developmental Core of the MSM/TU/UAB CCC Partnership is responsible for overseeing program activities and for establishing new projects. This Core consists of the Cancer Research Program (CRP), the Cancer Training Program (CTP), the Cancer Outreach Program (COP), and the Cancer Education Program (CEP). The Core is directed by the Principal Investigators under the guidance of the Internal Advisory Committee (lAC) and the Partnership Advisory Council (PAC). The CRP provides: (a) Funding opportunities initially for two full and two pilot research projects and for additional pilot research projects, in years 4 and 5, that demonstrate the capability to become full research projects within the Partnership or, after completion, to achieve independent funding; (b) Effective mentors for junior faculty co-leaders who, as part of the Partnership, have received pilot or full research project funding; and (c) Regular evaluation of projects and mentors to ensure success ofthe individual projects and the overall effectiveness of the CRP. The CTP is responsible for development and implementation of cancer research training and career development of postdoctoral fellows, junior and transitional faculty as well as graduate students. The COP educates and mobilizes communities to take action to prevent and control cancer. It is also responsible for designing, implementing, and refining the Patient Navigator Program for increasing minority participation in clinical trials. The CEP is responsible for design, administration, and evaluation of educational programs/courses on health disparities targeting graduate/undergraduate students, high school teachers, and students as well as implementation/evaluation of the Cancer Partnership Interns Program targeting undergraduate students. The programs of the Developmental Core are supported by the Bioethics Shared Resource to provide training and education in the principles of bioethics to mentors, junior faculty, postdoctoral fellows, graduate students, community partners, community health advisors/patient navigators, and staff members, and by the Biostatistics Shared Resource, which provides biostatistical consultation in study design, data management, and statistical analysis for the research activities of this Core.